Minecraft, the lost siblings
by kcrazycomics
Summary: I lose in tough with my brothers and find out one of then are with the squids I have to save him.with the help of sky and his friends any things possible. I do not anyone ep,kcrazycomic,thomastommy11 and kelan(sa) there mine.
1. i found you

Hey guys, this is my first Minecraft story . I might make anther chapter.I don't own any of these characters excepted, kcrazycomics, Kelan(sa), and thomastommy11. There me and my brother real life user names.

Sky was walking in the woods looking for some cows for food." Go get some food,Deadlox said. Your the only one who can,oh how I would like to..". Sky's thoughts were stopped by Boom noise.

"What was that?",then he heared something falling towards him.

"Awwwww" he hear a slightly cry. When the dust settled he saw a dark figure on the ground,the closer he got the more he could identity the object. He was so close he could reach out and tough it. He got close and looked at it." Its...its...s girl!", sky picked her ." Sky!" Sky turn around to see deadlox running up to him." Oh...what do you want?"" Oh *pant* I was *pant* looking for*pant* you". Deadlox caught his breath and looked at what sky was holding." Who is that?" He asked,"I don't know?" " well we can't leave her out here,its getting dark"" then let's take her home." Sky nobed and they took her home with them.

Comics p.v.o

I woke up not knowing where I am, I sat up on it seems to be a coach." So,your a wake " a slitly deep voice said.I looked up and saw a man in a v-neck white shirt with hair covering his left eye and headphones. He was really cute, aww what am I saying.I just woke up in a mans house saying his cute. Then I saw anther one. He had on sunglasses, a amulet, bed head hair. He was cute too.

"What's your name?" The man with the headphones asked," I'm...I'm...kcrazycomics or Kennedy"I told him." Hi.I'm deadlox or Ty,him over there is sky or Adam."

"H-hiI'm sorry if I cause trouble." I sat up legs on the ground on the coach." It was no trouble, but tell me,"sky walked over," what where you doing all bye your self?"

" I-i wasn't bye my self, I had my brothers...or did have".sky looked at deadlox and deadlox looked at him then sack at me."give us a second" they left the room

Sky p.v.o

" should we help her?" I asked

"Yea we have no choice" deadlox replyed.

" what do you mean nochoice!"

"I'm saying if we don't help her...she'll probly die soon"

"Um...good point...thenlet's take her to the sky arm base"

"Good idea"

Comics p.o.v

They came back in the room."so we're going to help you find your brothers!" Sky told me that they we,re taking me to there base,to meet their friends.


	2. New friends

Comics p.o.v

As we inter the base i stay close behind sky,deadlox was walking beside him." Sky!" I hear a women calling sky's name. He stop and turned around" hu,oh, hey Dawn!" He called back,she came up.

"Hey sky I was wondering happen yesterday, and you found something! What is it?" Dawn was all up in sky's face now,making him blush." HAY SKY!" I heared anther voice coming this way,I saw a man,in a spaces stuit with a hemnt. He came with three other people. One looked like a frog,the other had on a amutet ,like Sky's. Then someone with a cloak.

Sky's p.o.v

" hey we heared that you found something in the woods" Jason said." Yay who told you that?"

"Deadlox." Sky looks at deadlox angerly.

"So are you going to show use our not!" Dawn was bouncing up and down.

"OK,OK,OK,but..."

" but what?" Ant asked

" its not a thing..."

"Is it animal" Jason said puzzleed

"No its a person"

Jason's p.o.v

As sky said that he pulled a little girl out from behind him

Comic's p.o.v

He pulled me oufrom behind him and I foeeze." A GIRL!" everyone said at the same time." You found a girl in the woods!" Jason asked."She's so cute!" Dawn added.

Ant got down on his knees(he was taller than sky andI was a sky's waste in height)" hi,I'm Antvenom or Ant, what's your name.

I grabbed on to the bottom part of sky's shirt and move closer to sky.I said in a soft voice" I'm...I'm...kcrazycomics"

"Kcrazycomics eh...is it ok if I call you comics?".I nodded

" hi im dawn" "I'm Kermit" "I'm Jason"

"Hi I'm kcrazycomics",ant add to it" but you can call her comics its OK."

" now that you know everyone let's find your brothers"

I nodded in joy I was going to find my brothers no dowt about it


	3. one sibling found

Comics p.o.v

As we entered the castle, sky lead me in to a room with a lot of books.

"This is there research room, with a recorden of everyone here see." He picked up a book off of a table. It had a picture of me in it!

" See it says here your name is kcrazycomics226, you have two brothers and a stick with the enchantments, knock back 5 and shapeness 2"

" really?",I asked,"yeah its in your inventory" I looks in my inventory,"cool"

" so your brothers names are thomastommy11 and kelan(sa)...hummm..." Someone comes up behind use it was Jason

"Kelan(sa) hu...", sky jumped

"THE HELL MAN"

"What ?"

"YOU SCARED THE SH-*looks at me* l mean the crap...out...of me", there was silence then sky from it," um...about the namee"

"Oh,yeah sorryI saw that boy out side earlier, he said he was looking someone...um...named crazy?"

" oh!That's what they call me sometimes!"

"Well then, let's go find him"

OK" me and Jason said at the same time, we left the room and went outside to look for my brother.

"Kelan! Where are you!" I called his name again andagain still no sign

Jason's p.o.v

"kelan! Your sisters looking for you come out were ever you!"

"Kelan!"

Sky's p.o.v

I was walkingthough the town still no sign of comics brother." This is pointless, were never going to find him".I fee led a small hand hold mind. It was comics she was do looking on her own.

"Come onlet's look to gether" she nodded

Kelan(sa) p.o.v

I was jumping from tree to tree still looking for my siblings and was stopped to hear a voice he knew.

"Kelan! If your here come out", there was someone else with her," what kind of big brother leaves his little sister!"

It was sky the leader of the sky army." Hey did you find him yet?". Deadlox was there too! I was shaking in excitement, I was going to meet the sky army leader AND the dead army leader is great.I was so losted in though I feel out of the tree"WOWOW" I fell with a bag!

And cliff hanger,its not really one but...you get the picture. sorry if the chapters are to short,my writes starts to hurt time to time and well...you get the ponit

,


	4. First love

Sky p.o.v

I heared something," what was that!" Comic said scared." I looked over and saw a boy with a black and red checkered bandana, a white shirt, black and red shoes, headphones and hair covering his left eye.

" hey is that him?"asked deadlox." I think so...HEY KELAN!

Kelan(sa) p.o.v

" ow that hurt...um" I heared my being called. I looked up and guest what SKY and DEADLOX were standing in front of me." Hi!...wow its a great honor to me you"

"No big deal" deadlox said. I smiled and laughed," k-kelan?"

I heared a little voice call my name behind sky." Crazy!?"

"Brother!" She smiled and hugged me

"I'm glad your ok, so where's tommy?"

" we have seen him yet, but will keep looking" Ant came up and said ," hi I'm antveonm but you can call me ant"

"OK" I got up crazy/comics let go," so have you seen any thing off him?"

"No, not that I know of"

" man" and with that I left, " i'll be back later

Comics p.o.v

l found one brother and he's ok. I'm worried if Tommy's

Ant's p.o.v

As we where walking back to the castle I saw comic's shaking behind sky. And sky stopped." Comics I have some work I need to do so...um..."

" she can come with me"I told him. Sky looked at comics

"Do you want go go with ant?" She nodded and blushed. I don't know why that comics was holding my hand and sky left.

" come on let's go to my room" comic's nodded and with that we left for ants room

Comics's p.o.v

As we walked in to ants roomI was so nervous for some reason it made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach." Are you ok?" He asked.

" yea i-im fine"I went and sat on his bed which made me blush even more. Then ant came up and kissed my check." Your so cute when you blush" he added as he layed on the bed. He moved to the base of it and sat up and grabbed a book and started to read. A with second's later he looked up at me.I blushed and turned away. That made him smile.' Does ant like me or do I just like ant' I took off my hat. And layed it on the bed. Ant began to look at me with lusted. I looked away' he likes me he really likes me! I know its bad but I like him to!' My thoughts were broken by a warm in embracement, It was ant! He picked me up and put me in his lap, his hands around my waste and I hear a fan it whisper in my ear say," I like you" that maybe me shiver in a good way

"Do you like me?" I was sheechless," umm" then ant smiled and leaned in and tryed to kiss me...ON THE LIPS!

He was stopbecause of knocking on the door.

Ant's p.o.v

I waabout to kiss comics and heared a knock on my door, I put comics on the bed got up and went and opened the door."hello?"

It was deadlox at the door" hey ant , me and sky where going to do a epic jump and wanted to know if wanted to come also came to get comics"

" sure"

Deadlox's p.o.v

I looked in his room to find comics blushing on his bed," comics come on let's go" she looked up and got down and run over to me happily" OK" she grabs my hand and we headed out ant followed .

i


	5. three guy's one girl

As they got half way threw the parkore, comics started to miss jumps

" wowowWOW!" she was falling off of a jump, " got ya" deadlox grabbed her by the wasted and pulled her up this made her blush,"o-oh thanks deadlox"

" no please call me ty " , I noded, " OK try"

Comics p.o.v

'Did de-i mean hitting on me too!' He carered me like that to the check point. " Try! Put her down" sky yelled from the check point a little upset," No, she's to cute!" He yelled back, I was beginning to blush again. " Come on Ty put her Down! " Ant yelled to Ty." No!" And with that he made it back to the check point.

Deadlox's p.o.v

' she's so cute why haveng told her earlier, maybe because ant was near by ' as we went though the map sky was getting a little more protect of comics as we finished

Sky's p.o.v

Ty and Ant seem to like comics but, I already have dawn so,I'm good right?

As the sun set Ty,Sky,Ant and comics camped out in the check point . They told story's and scary ones that made comics he mad and exicied about it

Sky's p.o.v

OK so me,Ty,Ant and comics sleep in two beds, me and Ty in on ant and her in the other, they where close to getter. The beds i mean. I was a woken of noises that sound like laugher I rolled over and saw Ty holding comis by the arms in he's lap and Ant limping her stomach." WHAT THE- what are you doing!". Ant looked up," just having some fun she's very tickleis"

Sky got mad," but she's a sleep!" I yelled a little," ya she is but" at that very moment she woke up Blushing cherry red hard, she looked so cute and inoccnt." I-i-i", ant pulled of her pants

" WHAT THE FUCK! ANT!" she was blushing harder and harder and she couldn't move because deadlox was holding her, I sat there because part of my want this and I was going to get it

Cliff hanger, if you want me to go intodetail let me know and how you like it so far its going to get better and better,peace


	6. The dream

Sky's p.o.v

They were coming down and down when they came of I woke up.' Was it all a dream?' I though, I turned to see Ant sitting there looking at me.

" ummm...hi"

Ant giggled," just get up" he smiled and stood up.

"what's the giggle for " I said as I got up.

"Nothing" he smirked

I was getting a little courise about how ant backed,' wait ' " hey ant"

"Yey"

" wheres Ty and comics?"

" they went ahead let go" and with thatI nodded my head and we left

As we were doing the parkoce all i though about was that dream,'It was all a dream, and why was ant giggleing when I wake up was he doing some thing to me or...'

As the thoughts cames redness filled my checks. As we finished the map we meet up with Kelson(sa), comic's bro

" hey soo did you find anything on tommy" comics asked waiting

" yes he's been captureds by those fol creatures the quieds"

" thelet's go back to the sky army and get readily for battle" Ty said

" right" we left to the base

Everyone please don't kill me, it was a dream, its coming but with ant and comics so bont kill me


	7. author's note

Hey guys, I'm not going to stop the story but, school started three weeks ago so I won't be updating like I so but I will OK so hang in threr


	8. Giggles and lostes

As our Minecrafters returned to the base, ant was in a really "gigglely" mood.

" *giggle giggle* " ant giggled as they approached the gates. Sky was very curious about what made ant so happy.' I wonder...' as they arrived to the gate they were met by seto, Ian, Jason and Quentin.

"sup fish" sky greeted Quentin." IM NOT A FISH IM A ANFIBAN ( can't spell) " the mudkiper yelled for the hundredth time "ok,OK calm down..." deadlox tryed to calm the mudkiper down."so ant what's with all the giggles?" Ian asked. Ant grined, " you know how when your sleep you can use a spell to see someone's dreams." "Um..." seto was listening too."ya, what about it?" Seto knew this would be promising." Well sky wouldn't wake up this morning so i...peeked in to his dream and saw...", Ian was curious about his dream." Well..". Ant whispered what he saw into there ears.

"WHAT?!" They shouted, this made everyone turn to them." Umm...let's get in shall we" Ant nervously chuckled and walked in the gate as seto and Ian are this'll in shock looking at sky.

Sky turned around"uh? What are u looking at!","NOTHING!?" Seto and ian said together." Sky gowled and rubbed his head and walked in, Ty,Jason, and Quentin followed. Kelon(sa) went to the computer room to look for more information on his little brother's where and seto went to discuss the dream at caveman's when in different directions and forgot about a little someone...

"Um..UA..where did everybody go?" comics was all alone at the front gates." Where did *sniff* they*sniff* go!*crys*" she started to cry.( she doesn't know anybody else and the people she knows forgot about her.

"What's wrong little girl?" a man with red sun glasses that cover half his eyes, a white T-shirt, a black jacket,shose and black hair.

Comics wiped her eyes and looked up," hu?*sniff*"

Mistery man's p.o.v

The girl in front of me looked so cute so adorable I think I'm in love! I neeled down in front of her,she was short all more sky's height bit I'm taller than him."what's your name, cutey?" 'Cutey?! Its that the best u can do!' As I was fighting my thoughts she said , "kcrazycomics" 'um...what an odd name theres nothing crazy about her ( at least not yet)'

" Well my name is..."

* * *

Who's the mistery guy? Heres a hint, he's ant's friend and rivel! The one who guestes right frist gets there MC cha in the next chapter so review please! and kcrazycomics itsnt always going to be this helpless, just you wait.


End file.
